HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWITCHY!
by Kalgante
Summary: Here it is folks, that celebration i was talking about. this is a birthday present for Twitchy De Squirrel. i thought it would be nice to celebrate it with all of our friends on fan fiction, ENJOY!
1. Guest List

**Hello everyone. Here's the deal. I'll not disclose any information here. Long story short I need OC's for a big ol' oneshot. I would like one OC per person and I need them quick! I will say that it's a celebration that you are all invited to and if you would like to join in it, submit an OC. Here's what I need to know.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Talents:**

**Interests:**

**Relationships:**

**Misc:**

**Quirks (If any such as allergies, conditions, diseases, and other things like that):**

**You know, pretty much anything party related. Anyways I need em' soon if you would like to submit. if you are curious as to what this is about then you can PM me and ask. See ya!**

**You all submitted and here's the guest list**

**Zonny**

**Mimi**

**Arlene**

**Eme**

**Marmalade**

**Feral**

**Rina**

**Grumpy**

**DJ**

**Flint**

**Aero**

**Creme**

**Bailey**

**Gin Gin**

**Rita**

**Glitter**

**Diego**

**Frowel**

**Jokie**

**Wondrous**

**Toxic**

**Sucker Punch**

**Clove**

**Dubble**

**Bubble**

**Torch**

**Twitchy**

**Remmie**

**Needles**

**Fizzy**

**Reuger**

**All Cannon Tree Friends (though some aren't mentioned)**


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWITCHY!

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWITCHY! Here it is folks, it's time to celebrate. This is a story I wanted to make for Twitchy De Squirrel as a birthday present. I'm glad so many of you were willing to let me use your OC's and would like to thank you. Anyways enjoy!]

Remmie, the purple quilled, red bodied and blue bellied hedgehog sat by the phone with a list of names on a sheet of paper in his hands. So far there was nothing. He had gotten a group together to prepare everything so all he needed to do was find out who was coming. He stared at the clock, it was eleven in the morning. Remmie stood up and went to the kitchen. He reached into a box of toaster pastries, unwrapped them, and put them in the toaster just as the phone finally rang. The hedgehog turned around quickly and answered the phone.

"Hello" said Remmie.

"Hey Remmie, it's Zonny. I just got your invite and I'll definitely be there for Twitchy's party. Is there anything specific that you want me to bring?" she asked.

"Just anything in any category on the list. thanks for calling!" said Remmie happily.

"Not a problem sweetie, Bye" Sonny said.

The two finished the conversation and Remmie put a check mark next to her name on the list. Remmie only waited a little longer for the next call.

"Hey Remmie, it's Mimi, can't wait for the party. Mime is really excited to perform for it too" said Mimi.

"Yea, he wouldn't leave me alone when he heard I was planning it so I was glad to have him perform" said Remmie

"Thanks for that Remmie. It's always nice to see him happy" said Mimi.

Remmie heard a beep on his phone.

"Oh deer, gotta go" said Remmie.

"Ok, see you later" said Mimi.

"See ya" said Remmie flashing over to the next call.

"Hi Remmie, it's Arlene. Just let'n you know I'd be there and I'm bringing cupcakes" said Arlene.

"Excellent, I'll see you there" said Remmie.

The second Remmie hung up the phone it rang again and Remmie tried guessing who it was.

"Hey Eme" said Remmie.

"How'd you guess?" Eme asked.

Remmie looked at the reviews.

"Just a pattern I'm seeing" Remmie replied.

"Well then, so you know I'm going to bring some soda. But I'm sure with your psychic powers of intuition you already knew that" Eme replied with a laugh.

Remmie laughed too.

"Not really… well I'll see you there Eme, I'm getting another call, probably Marmalade" said Remmie.

"Alright, see you Remmie" said Eme.

Remmie flashed over.

"Hey Marmalade" said Remmie.

"Marmalade? What the fuck" said a voice.

"Wait… is that you Needles?" Remmie asked.

"Who the hell else would it be? Look, Glitter and Bubble are here stressing over where to put the freaking streamers and their starting to piss me off. Where the hell do you want em'!" Needles shouted.

"Turn it down a bit ok! I don't really care where he puts them… just make them look good" Remmie replied.

"Your not help'n out here man" said Needles.

"Fine, just have him put them around the edges of the ceiling and the walls. Hang a few around the center of the room too" said Remmie.

"Ok, hear that assholes, around the edges of the room and around in the middle and hurry it the fuck up, I'll be damned if this thing's blown because of you dip shits fuck'n around! Hey Reuger! Get off your ass and do something!" Needles shouted to the others from where he was causing Remmie to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Shut up Needles" sounded Reuger's voice through the phone.

"Awe damnit. I gotta go Remmie see ya" said Needles.

"That's great! Ok then see you later" said Remmie more than prepared to stop talking to him.

Remmie hung up the phone and smelled something in the air. He then remembered the toaster pastries in the toaster and hurried to rescue it. He forced the toaster to pop which he had set for too long and retrieved the blackened toaster pastries from the toaster. Remmie sighed and resigned to the fact that he would be enjoying two burnt pastries for breakfast.

In the park Twitchy a bright green Squirrel with light blue markings like Nutty's and face and tail stripes. walked with Torch a dark grey furred and red quilled porcupine with a flame tie, black cane, and black peg leg. And Rena a cat/ bunny hybrid with cat ears, bunny tail, blue fur, and oversized grass green shirt. They approached the duck pond and sat beside it watching the birds swim around.

"You said you had a surprise for me Torch?" Twitchy asked.

"Yep, when we're done here we're going to see a movie" said Torch whipping out four tickets

"Yay! Movie! Woo Hoo!" Rena shouted.

"Why do you have four… oh, your bring Lammy to aren't you?" Twitchy asked.

"_I Wish_" Torch mumbled to himself putting the tickets away.

"Well what are we doing here?" Twitchy asked.

"Waiting, the movie doesn't start for another hour" said Torch.

"Well if you insist… but we should really get going soon" said Twitchy.

In the building where the party was to be held scampered a number of Tree Friends eager to get everything set up. One was a white arctic fox with two red painted triangles above and below each eye. Another was a light blue and pink dog with a light pink and rainbow cuffed sweatshirt and Floppy ears.

The one shouting at everyone was a toxic yellow tiger with rusty orange stripes and tattered green vest. Another one of the directors was a black bodied skunk with grey limbs and crimson bangs and stripes. He wore a snow camo headband and neckerchief. As they worked there was a knock at the entrance and in walked an elderly goat. His posture was hunched and he carried a cane as well as wore a long pair of glasses. His fur was purple but his face had white hair and a white goatee. His horns were yellow and one was broken in half.

"Needles, Needles, is there really a need to be so rambunctious. In case you didn't realize it sonny you are setting up a party, not an outpost" said the goat.

"Screw off old man, I'm handle'n this bitch my way, if this is gonna get done in time it needs me to watch over it" growled the tiger.

The goat seemed to grow annoyed at his insolence.

"Shut the hell up Needles. Sorry Grumpy, the kitty's upset because he didn't get his nap today. They've mostly been following my directions anyway, Needles is pretty much just making noise" said the Skunk.

"Fuck off Reuger, if it wasn't for me you'd probably be passed out right now" said Needles.

"Enough of this. I didn't invest my time and money into building this place so a couple children could bicker. All I had asked is that you cease with the unnecessary noise. It's sickening to see a young man like yourself shouting orders like a complete buffoon when it is in no way necessary. My word I've never had a problem getting people to do as they were asked like you are." said Grumpy.

Needles tried to respond but couldn't think of anything to say.

"That's good, save the noise for tonight when there will be plenty of it" said Grumpy.

"Ha, wouldn't count on that, the lame hedgehog running this thing said no alcohol because apparently he and the birthday girl don't like it" said Needles.

"Good, that will be less a crew and I will have to clean tomorrow" said Grumpy.

"Now then, Glitter, Bubble, the decorations look great" said Reuger.

Glitter was balancing on his large circus ball to pin streamers to the roof and looked towards Reuger. The fox lost balance and fell to the floor directly on top of Bubble.

"Whoops sorry Mister Bubble" said Glitter.

Bubble laughed and gave him a hug, when he got back up.

"Wait a minute, weren't there supposed to be more people working on this?" Grumpy asked.

"Yea, yea they were. Stinky here forgot to get a bunch o' stuff so we had to send them to the store to get it" said Needles.

Reuger's eyes shot around and he made his way over to help out Bubble and Glitter.

Torch, Twitchy, and Rena made their way towards the movie theater.

"You think he remembered?" Rena asked to Torch.

"He better have, I bought him a ticket" Torch whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Twitchy asked.

"Nothing" the two said as they approached the theater.

In front of the building stood a figure that made Twitchy's eyes light up.

"Russie! Hey!" Twitchy shouted hurrying over to the figure.

It was a turquoise otter with a peg leg, eye patch, hook hand, captain's hat, and a red and white striped shirt. The otter looked over to her with his good eye and smiles, waving at her. Twitchy ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Hey Russie, what's up?" Twitchy asked.

"Waiting for ye lass" said the otter happily.

"Waiting for me?… Torch you didn't" said Twitchy.

Torch approached them and handed them their tickets.

"Happy birthday Twitchy" said Rena.

"You guys. Thank you so much!" Twitchy shouted.

"Ready ta go in Lass?" Russell asked.

"Of course! Why are we still standing around out here!" Twitchy asked.

The group decided to enter the theater.

At the grocery store the purple deer mime with the rest of the group of the dark grey and white Burmese cat dressed in a pair of dark blue jean shorts, purple and black sneakers as well as a pair of similarly colored goggles mounted just above his eyes. He also wore a pair of black knee pads, fingerless gloves and his hair was rationed a messy mohawk with purple streaks dyed into it. The last was a dark grey dog with a red sweater and a purple mark on his head as well as a thick purple stripe on his bushy tail.

"Just get the ones with party hats on them" said the dog to the cat.

The cat looked silently at a bag of paper plates with pictures much like the dog mentioned on them.

"He said we needed tablecloths too, why don't you go find them" said the cat.

"You trying to order me around DJ. You've been pissing me off since we were grouped together today" said the dog.

"This is Twitchy's party correct? I see you really give a shit about putting it on for her" said DJ.

"Fuck off" said the dog.

"I'll not argue with you" DJ said as he walked away from the dog.

The dog watched him already sick of him. He thought about what he said and realized that he was indeed doing this for Twitchy. He decided to swallow his pride and do as he was asked.

DJ made his way down the aisle gathering the party favors Reuger had asked him to get.

"Finding things for Twitchy's party?" someone asked.

DJ glanced to the source voice and found that it was a white flying squirrel currently donned in a chain covered trench coat. DJ nodded in response.

"What are you bringing? I can't figure out what I should get" said the squirrel.

DJ looked past the squirrel to see the dark green raccoons Lifty and Shifty eyeballing the booze.

Reuger's worried we might not have enough to drink there, just get soda or something" suggested DJ.

At his home Remmie continued to sit and answer his phone calls. The clock read one o'clock and the party would begin at three. Remmie gave Reuger a call at the party room to check up on his progress.

"Hello" said Reuger.

"Hey Reuger, how's it going over there?" Remmie asked.

"So far so good, a few problems here and there but we are mostly finished up" said Reuger.

"How is everyone?" Remmie asked.

"DJ, Dubble, and Mime are gathering some things that I er… forgot to get. Glitter and Bubble just finished hanging up streamers so they're blowing up balloons now. And that's about it" said Reuger.

"Has Diego arrived yet?" Remmie asked.

"No not yet" said Reuger.

"Well we have two hours before Twitchy's movie ends, everything needs to be done before then. We need tables set, punch made, food out, and all that. Has Lammy brought the cake yet?" Remmie asked.

"No, she's still working on it apparently" Reuger replied.

Remmie sighed.

"Well I don't even have all the guests checked off yet. This whole thing may come down to the wire" said Remmie.

"Don't worry, we'll have it done in time… wait a second, I think DJ and them just arrived, I'll see you Remmie" said Reuger hanging up.

Remmie put the phone down and looked at the clock, then to his guest list. He had everyone up to Frowel checked off. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling when the phone rang again.

"Hello" said Remmie.

"Hey Remmie ha ha, it's Jokie. Ye- ha ha, you still want me to perform today?" Jokie asked.

"If there's time, there's more people than I thought performing today" said Remmie.

"Wha- ha ha, what? Well I ha ha, I hope I can, I've been preparing this stuff for ha ha, a while" said Jokie.

"I'll be sure to let Diego give you some stage time" said Remmie.

"Al- ha ha, alright, see ya Remmie" said Jokie.

Remmie hung up the phone and sighed not used to being so official. The phone rang again and Remmie answered it.

"Hey Remmie, it's Wondrous. Just to let you know I'll be going to the party… I gotta go right now so I'll see you later" said Wondrous.

Remmie soon after heard a knock at the door. He looked back at the phone then got up and answered the knock. Standing outside was a dark green skunk radiating a greenish glow.

"Hey Toxic umm… what are you doing here?" Remmie asked.

"My phone was broken so I came here to tell you I'd be going to the party" it said.

"Umm… alright, I'll probably be heading out once I get another phone call… umm… you can wait here if you'd like" Remmie suggested.

"Ok" she said crossing the living room to the couch.

Remmie watches as glowing green footprints appeared where she stepped and slowly began to dissipate. He made a questioning face and returned to his spot near the phone just as it rang again.

"Finally, hello" said Remmie.

"Heeey Remmie, guess who, it's Sucker Punch. I'm on my way to the party right now" she said.

"You sure? You know it's not for another couple hours" said Remmie.

"Yea I know, just thought it'd be fun to see it before we all trash it" said Sucker Punch.

"Alright then, I'm sure Reuger and them could use another set of hands to help them out" said Remmie.

"Alright, I'll see you there Remmie" said Sucker Punch before hanging up.

Remmie checked the final names on the list and stood up.

"Ok Toxic, that's all the guests. Let's go help Reuger and them out at the party" said Remmie.

Toxic stood up leaving a glowing mark similar to her footprints where she sat. Remmie glanced at it and sighed as the two left the house.

Twitchy and Russell sat beside each other at the theater watching the screen. A large popcorn and soda between them. Rena and Torch sat elsewhere but Rena couldn't help trying to spy on them.

"Do you think they really need all that popcorn, why did we have to use my money for it anyway?" Rena asked frustrated.

"Because you were the only one who had money" said Torch.

"Well then you shouldn't have left yours. Now we don't get any popcorn or a drink" said Rena.

"Hey this is Twitchy's day, if you wanted popcorn you should have brought more money" said Torch.

"I'm the one who bought the tickets, you should have handled the popcorn" said Rena.

"I would have if you didn't insist that you do it" said Torch.

Rena fell silent for a moment.

"Well… your right, this is Twitchy's day… you know what Torch, they're kinda cute together. It's nice to see Russell with someone" said Rena.

"I'm just glad Twitchy's happy. Too bad I'll probably have to deal with Dubble about this later" said Torch.

"Dubble's a jerk, don't worry about him. He doesn't deserve Twitchy anyway" said Rena.

Twitchy and Russell stared intently at the movie and reached their hands into the popcorn bucket at the same time. The two blushed and laughed.

"It's been a while since we've been able to hang out like this huh Russie?" Twitchy asked.

"Aye, glad I was invited here with ye Twitchy" said Russell.

At the party hall Reuger and the rest of the crew worked diligently to finish preparations. With Mime and the other two back as well as the flying squirrel Fizzy, they were able to really pick up the pace.

"Hey guys, what's up!" a voice shouted from behind.

Reuger's head turned to see a short brown haired and rusty red furred Somali cat wearing a black V neck shirt with part of a black camisole showing from beneath, a pair of blue jeans, green converse, skull necklace with a jade skull charm, and a katana strapped to her back.

"Hey Sucker Punch, what are you doing here so early?… for that matter what's the sword for? You here to kill us?" Reuger asked.

"I was bored. And no I'm not gonna kill you, I don't really feel like it right now. Nope just carrying it around because I have no reason not to. So whaddya need help with?" Sucker Punch asked.

"Take your pick, we have tables that need to be set, punch to be made. We already have enough people decorating so we don't need you to do that" said Reuger.

"Excellent, more help, now we might actually get this done" said Grumpy.

"Since when are you so interested in this party anyway?" Needles asked.

"Because this is my establishment being put to good use, not to mention Needles I like to see my projects come to completion" said Grumpy.

DJ silently set up decorations around the room making sure everything looked right.

"Excuse me Mister DJ umm Mister Needles wants me to get some more tables out but everyone else is busy" said Glitter.

"Didn't Sucker Punch just arrive?" DJ asked.

"Umm… yes sir but umm… she's taking care of setting the buffet tables" said Glitter.

DJ looked around the room to see everyone scurrying around trying to set things up.

"Fine, come on" said DJ motioning to Glitter without looking at him.

The fox watched then followed close behind. The two made their way over to a nearby storage Room and DJ opened the door. Inside was a number of furniture pieces and the two approached a wheeled folding table. DJ grabbed hold of one end and Glitter grabbed hold of the other as the two worked to bring them out.

Outside, a van approached the party hall in front of Grumpy. The goat motioned it to the rear of the building and the van began to move as Grumpy followed. Sucker Punch peered through a window to see the van moving.

"Hey guys, looks like Diego just got here, umm… wait, weren't Glitter and DJ supposed to set up the stage?" Sucker Punch asked.

Reuger looked around to see them setting up tables

"Hey Glitter, I meant for you to set up tables after the stage got put up" said Reuger.

Glitter turned his attention to Reuger and dropped a side of the table he was setting up causing a leg to slam onto DJ's foot.

"Gah! Watch it!" DJ growled.

"Oh my, sorry Mister DJ. Mister Reuger I forgot, I'm sorry. Mister DJ umm… could you help me?" Glitter asked.

DJ growled at this.

"Fine, don't drop anything this time" ordered DJ.

Glitter flinched but followed the cat.

Outside Remmie and Toxic had arrived and found Grumpy out back with Diego. Remmie made his way over and seen the two unloading equipment… well, mostly Diego. Diego was a golden yellow porcupine with yellow quills wearing a turquoise long sleeved plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of blue headphones around his neck.

"Diego, need help unloading?" Remmie asked.

"Hey Remmie, Toxic, sure thing" Diego confirmed.

Remmie and Toxic too hold of some of the equipment the porcupine had dug out and carried it through the large set of double doors. When they made it inside they peered around and noticed the stage only partially set up with Glitter, DJ, and Reuger working on it.

"Hurry up with that stage guys, we have a half an hour to set up before the guests arrive and an hour before Twitchy gets here" said Remmie.

"Hello to you to Remmie" said Reuger with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Just trying to make this work. How many accidents have we had today?" Remmie asked.

"A couple, but none like you're thinking surprisingly" Reuger responded.

Remmie thought to himself and placed the equipment down. He then went back with Toxic to get more.

Back in Lammy's house her and another of Twitchy's friends Clove, a pink raccoon with green stripes helped the lamb with the final touches to the cake.

"Well Lammy, it's been three tries but it finally came out perfect" said Clove.

"I can't believe it took us so many tries" said Lammy.

"Umm… I think that was mostly my fault actually, ah well, we don't have much time before Twitchy's party, we gotta hurry" said Clove.

The two placed the cake onto a tray and covered it to carry it down the street. They made their way out of the house and towards the party hall.

"Hang on a second Clove… is that Twitchy over there?" Lammy asked.

Cloves gaze shot across the street to see her, Torch, Rena, and Russell together.

"Awe jeeze, what's she doing here? Quick, hide" Clove ordered

The two took cover in nearby bush and watched as they entered the park.

"Oh jeeze, we gotta go through there too. Isn't she supposed to be at the movies?" Clove asked.

"Maybe it ended early" said Lammy.

"Hmm… just our luck, we can't let her see the cake, it'll ruin the surprise" said Clove.

"Well we have to go through to get to the party… you think we might be able to sneak by them? Maybe Mr. Pickles will agree to distract them" Lammy suggested.

"Umm… no offense Lammy but er, I think your Mr. Pickles would give us away" said Clove.

"Yea your right. Mr. Pickles can be naughty sometimes" said Lammy.

"Ok then, I guess we will have to sneak by them" said Clove.

The two prepared carefully, timing their next move just right. When the group of four made their way further into the park Lammy and Clove quickly made their way over the fence into another bush. They sat and found that they could hear what the other four were saying.

"Seriously Twitchy, we can take you to get ice cream" said Torch.

"I thought you spent all your money at the movie, that's fine. The movie and hanging out with Russie was good enough" said Twitchy.

"Sounds like they're trying to keep her occupied" said Clove.

"Why's that, wouldn't she be headed home?" Lammy asked.

"No, Remmie invited her to the new club that opened up, she doesn't know that it's a party hall or that everyone there is there for her" said clove.

"Oh dear, we gotta hurry then" said Lammy.

Clove noticed another break and they scurried out of the bush and dove into another. The way was clear yet again and they hurried to a mound of stones to hide behind. However as they dove Lammy knocked a stone over drawtube Twitchy's attention as well as the others.

"I'll go check it out" Rena offered and ran over to the noise.

She slowly approached the stones and when she neared them she jumped across to the other side and shouted 'Boo!'

"Oh jeeze, Rena keep it down, we need to get the cake to the party before Twitchy get's there" said Clove.

"I thought you two were already supposed to be there" said Rena.

"We were, long story, and keep it down ok… Look, just try to keep her away for long enough for us to get there" ordered Clove"

"Okey dokey" said Rena.

"Who is it Rena?" Twitchy asked.

"Oh u-umm. No one, yea no one was talking to me. Umm… I really like this stack of stones, they make a really good spot to put umm… fruit… figurines… ok. we should go somewhere else the park is too dumb for your birthday… umm… I have a umm… really cool top secret umm… place I want to show you, it's umm… back this way come on" said Rena.

"What?" Twitchy asked.

"You heard her, I'm sure she's got an awesome surprise for you there" said Torch.

The group managed to move Twitchy away and Clove and Lammy made a break for it, not stopping until they were out of the park. As the two made their way to the party they noticed a few guests on their way as well. One was Eme a pale yellow chipmunk with short brown hair, white tee shirt, black and white checkered skirt, black and white headphones, and a musical note necklace. Another was Feral, a grey wolf wearing a military uniform with beret. And finally, a white rabbit with short uneven auburn hair by the name of Crème. Her outfit was a long shirt with pair of knee length cutoff shorts and a silver charm bracelet. The two decided to join them as they made their way to the party and made their way over to them.

"Hey Lammy, Clove, how are you guys doing?" Eme asked.

"It'd have been better if we hadn't had to sneak past Twitchy to get here" said Clove.

"What's that?" Crème asked.

"A cake, took us forever to make it right. It'd have been easier if we didn't have to make it so big" said Clove.

"Umm… about that clove… my arms are starting to get really tired" said Lammy.

"Oh jeez, can someone take it?" Clove asked.

"I guess I can" said Feral taking the platter away from Lammy.

"Hey thanks Feral" said Lammy.

Feral took her place back in the front of the line, seemingly away from the others. The group continued on until they had finally reached the party hall. just before them another couple of guests had entered. One was a cream yellow wolf with short golden hair. She wore a black fedora with a red brim, a blue strapless shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black converse, and a black and light blue checkered wristband. The other was an orange and white fox wearing a blue cap with the word 'throw' printed across it and a yellow dagger sheath tied at his waist. Inside the door sat Remmie waiting for guests to arrive.

"Hey Frowel, Rita, glad you guys made it, just put your stuff on the table and take a popper" said Remmie.

"Alright" said Frowel.

"Can't wait to get started" said Rita.

Remmie watched as they did as he asked and the others finished setting up tables and Diego's equipment. His attention returned to the door just as the other five showed up.

"Hey you two finally made it" said Remmie.

"Yep, listen Remmie, we gotta hurry. The movie must've ended earlier than we thought, Twitchy's already on her way here" said Clove.

"Seriously? Rena said it'd end just in time for the party. Well, this is Rena we're talking about. Well hopefully the rest of the guests will show up before she gets here" said Remmie.

the group made their way into the dance hall and Needles made his way over to Remmie.

"What? Twitchy's show'n up early?" Needles asked.

"Yea, hey, do you think you could go out and be on lookout for her?" Remmie asked.

"Sure thing, I'll tell you all when I see her" said Needles wasting no time getting outside.

As he swung open the doors he smashed into another guest on their way inside.

"Watch where you're going!" Needles shouted.

The guest began laughing hysterically. It was a red hyena with scruffy and fluffy ears and a baby blue shirt with the word 'PWN XD' printed onto it.

"Awe shit it's you, you'd better make me laugh tonight" sad Needles.

"Oh come on now ha ha- if you have any sense of ha ha, humor then you'll laugh" said the hyena.

Needles got up and hurried out across the street. The hyena entered the party hall and approached Remmie.

"Made it Remmie" said the hyena.

"Hey Jokie, good timing, Twitchy's on her way" said Remmie.

"Ha ha- I thought she was at the movies" said Jokie.

"Well not anymore " said Remmie.

As he spoke, another guest had arrived, this one was a dark blue fox wearing a black tank top with a blue star in the middle and a black fedora with sky blue brim.

"Hey Bailey, I didn't think you'd come" said Remmie.

"I was invited, it wouldn't have been right not to come. I did as you asked, no alcohol, I brought some cookies for you" said Bailey.

"Thanks Bailey" said Remmie.

The fox gave a slight smile and followed the hyena into the room. Remmie waited for the doors to open once again, hoping that it wouldn't be Needles warning them that Twitchy was on her way. His heart sank a bit when the door opened but was relieved to see that it was another pair of guests. One was a golden yellow flying squirrel. She wore a long black dress touching the floor, a pair of black heels, a silver heart necklace and a diamond ring, as well as a basic make up combination. The other was a ginger cat with a black leather jacket, and a red guitar. Remmie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello Remmie, my it looks like you guys have been working hard" said the flying squirrel.

"Hey Remmie, you got an amp here?" the cat asked.

"Hey you guys. You should probably ask Reuger if we have an amp here Gin Gin. And thanks Zonny, yea we've been at it all day. I hope the rest of you guys get here soon, Twitchy's on her way" said Remmie.

"Oh my, well I hope she doesn't get here too soon. I don't want everything to get ruined" said Zonny.

"Well don't worry about it, just wait for Needles to come shouting" said Remmie.

"Ok hun" said Zonny.

Gin Gin and Zonny made their way into the room and the door opened yet again to reveal another guest. This one was an orange cat with some brown and spots that looked like they were made from pastels.

"Hey Marmalade" said Remmie.

"Hey Remmie, you think you could maybe move the party up a few minutes, I wanted to wear something nice but couldn't find anything" said the cat.

"Umm no we really can't, you look fine as yourself" said Remmie.

"Well if you think so" Marmalade Replied as she made her way into the room.

After only a short wait two more made their way into the building. One was a light blue squirrel with a white tank top, camo cargo pants, and a brown pony tail. The other was a white cat with blue stripes on her cheeks, blue paws, ears, and star on her tail. She also had a skull on a bow and in her ear.

"Wondrous and Arlene, excellent, now we just need Mimi, Aero, and Flint and we should be all set. Have either of you seen them?" Remmie asked.

"Yea, I think I seen Aero and Flint on their way here" Arlene said.

"Ok good, hopefully Mimi will get here soon too" said Remmie

The two made their way into the room while Remmie waited for Aero and Flint to arrive which did not take very long. Aero was a sky blue bear with a silver bulletproof vest and a pair of grey pants. Flint was a white furred, short dark neon blue haired puma wearing a red V neck shirt, black camisole, somewhat dark blue jeans, and black boots. She also had a pair of cybernetic hands. Just as Remmie was about to greet them however the door flew open knocking Flint to the ground. Aero turned only to be slammed into by Needles knocking both of the to the ground.

"Shit, Damnit why the hell do I keep running into everyone! Quick, Remmie, hide everyone, Twitchy's on her way!" Needles shouted.

"Shit Needles" Aero growled.

Remmie looked to the guest list to see that Mimi had not yet arrived.

"Damnit, fine, everyone inside!" Remmie ordered.

The group outside the party room made their way inside.

"Lights out, Twitchy's coming!" Needles shouted.

Almost everyone was thrown into a frenzy to hide, aside From DJ who sat and continued to read.

"Aren't you gonna hide?" Marmalade asked.

"The lights are going to be out, why do I need to hide?" DJ asked.

"Fine then, be like that Mister grumpy" said Marmalade hiding under the table he was sitting at.

Zonny took her place by the light switch and giggled as she turned them out. She also heard a snicker from the raccoon brothers near the buffet tables. Then voices could be heard from the entrance, mainly Rena's.

"Wait…is this place closed?" Twitchy asked.

"Looks that way" Torch said Playing along.

"Awe, that stinks" said Twitchy.

"No way! It's your birthday! We're gonna hang out here anyway!" Rena shouted acting determined"

"Aye, Come on Twitchy, we can still have a dance or someth'n, might as well make do with what we've got eh?" Russell asked.

Twitchy shrugged.

"Well I guess so, come on then Russie" said Twitchy.

the four made their way into the darkened room.

"Where's the lights?" Twitchy asked.

"Zonny, now" Dibble whispered.

"Oh sorry" Zonny replied.

The flying squirrel flipped the switch back on and everyone dove from their hiding places shouting Surprise!" and popping their poppers towards her. She stared in sudden shock at the well decorated room. Before she could recover Bubble ran towards herand wrapped her in a tight hug which she responded to with a smile and returned it. She and Bubble were suddenly lifted up in a tight squeeze by Needles.

"Happy fucking sixteenth birthday Twitchy!" Needles shouted temporarily deafening Twitchy.

They heard the door swing open from behind and the sound of someone panting.

"Surprise!" the person yelled with the what she could muster.

They turned to see a lavender deer with purple hair, two ear rings in each ear, and wearing a blue and white tee shirt.

"Damnit Mimi, what the hell took you?" Needles asked.

"I *pant* forgot *pant* the time" she said.

"Did you bring anything?" Needles asked.

Mimi looked at her hands.

"Oh no, I forgot!" she shrieked.

"Whatever, the party's starting, get in here" Needles ordered.

Mimi nodded and made her way inside. Diego turned on the music which began blaring throughout the room as Twitchy entered. And everyone gave their "happy birthdays" to Twitchy.

After a time of settling in and schmoozing Remmie and Twitchy found themselves by the punch bowl.

"So how you liking it so far Twitchy?" Remmie asked.

"It's great! Did you put this together?" Twitchy asked.

"Well I did the invitations and most of the planning, Reuger and Needles pretty much handles the rest" said Remmie taking a sip of the punch, something didn't seem right.

"Well thanks Remmie… hey, are they performing or something?" Twitchy asked.

Remmie looked over to see Glitter and Jokie juggling. Jokie stood in the middle and juggled bottles while Glitter rolled around him on his circus ball juggling balls. Twitchy and Remmie filled up a couple of plates with food and hurried over to watch them. Diego was playing music to compliment their performance as Jokie told jokes along with his performance. Remmie felt a bit dizzy as did Twitchy but somehow felt good. The two continued with this for a good while until Glitter stepped on his tail. Glitter fell off of his ball onto Jokie causing the bottles to drop onto their heads. The balls Glitter had been juggling flew out into the audience and knocked the book out of DJ's hands. He spaced out for a moment before he growled to himself and glared a Glitter who had seen him and stared back. DJ returned his attention to his book on the ground handpicked back up.

The circus ball however rolled backwards towards Diego's equipment. Seeing this, Diego made a heroic leap over his equipment and threw himself into the ball causing it to bounce off of him and send him into his DJ table. Thinking fast the porcupine quickly grabbed the table and saved it from falling. Glitter gasped and hurried over to his circus ball and grabbed tightly onto it.

"Umm… sorry" said Glitter.

Remmie noticed the fox a little un balanced as he made his way back to the table and drank his punch. At that moment it had dawned on Remmie that there was something in it and he growled furiously.

"What's the matter Remmie?" Twitchy asked.

"Them bastards spiked the punch" Remmie growled looking over to Lifty and Shifty.

"What!" Twitchy shrieked angrily.

Remmie swung himself from his seat and made his way over to the two raccoons who were hanging out with Eme and Marmalade. They watched as Remmie approached them and prepared to flee just as Remmie jumped onto the table then grabbed them by the fur on their chests.

"Didn't you fuckers get the message when I said no alcohol, some of us aren't drinkers, most importantly Twitchy since this is her birthday. Now then, I'm going to make another bowl, if either of you decide to do that again I'm gonna tear off your balls and nail them into your eyes, you fuckers hear me!" Remmie shouted.

The raccoons nodded in agreement, they weren't much for fighters.

"Thank you, enjoy the fucking party. Hey Eme, hey Marmalade" said Remmie as he made his way to make another bowl of punch.

"You spiked the punch?" Eme asked.

"It was Shifty's idea. He always comes up with the ones that'll get us killed" said Lifty.

"Hey don't blame your brother, you've come up with more bad ideas than him" said Marmalade.

"Well don't blame Lifty, I'm sure he knew it would lead to this so he wanted to talk his brother out of it" said Eme.

"Lifty's an idiot, he's the one who always gets them killed" said Marmalade.

"Umm, sitting right here" said the brothers to acknowledge the way the two were arguing.

"Well Lifty knows to be stealthy instead of in your face and obvious with his plans" said Eme.

The two continued on like this for quite some time. Sucker Punch sat down beside Twitchy.

"Hey Twitchy, some of us were thinking of playing spin the bottle, you interested?" Sucker Punch asked.

"That depends, is Russie playing?" Twitchy asked.

"I'm sure we can convince him to join… I think all we need to do is tell him you're playing" said Sucker Punch.

"You think so? Well ok then" said Twitchy.

After a short period of time Sucker Punch and a few others rounded up a sizable group of Toxic, Bubble, Sucker Punch, Twitchy, Needles, Russell, Wondrous, Jokie, Rita, Rena, Marmalade, Eme, Lifty, Shifty, Remmie, Petunia, Cuddles, Flaky, Giggles, and finally Dubble.

It started with Sucker Punch's spin, it was unfortunate that nutty didn't join them but she would have her fun anyway. The first spin landed on Cuddles. the two laughed and gave each other a kiss much to the dismay of Giggles. The bottle was passed to Cuddles who spun it making it land on Petunia. Giggles felt her heart tear away as her boyfriend and best friend kissed. this also upset Needles. The bottle was passed to Petunia and Needles kept his fingers crossed as the bottle spun. It landed on Jokie who happened to be sitting right next to Needles. Needles growled and Jokie laughed hysterically. Petunia shrugged ant the two exchanged a quick kiss while Needles sneered angrily. Jokie spun the bottle which landed on Needles. Needles smacked himself in the face at his luck and he forced himself to go in for the kiss which would have been better had Jokie not laughed the entire time. It brought the tiger comfort to know that he now had a chance to get Petunia again. He calculated the spin rotating it a bit and testing the weight of the bottle. He lined it up facing Petunia and anxiously spun the bottle, it rotated until it finally landed on someone, however, it was Toxic who had sat just beside Petunia. Toxic Giggled and moved over to him as he watched the glowing trail from behind her. The two gave a quick kiss leaving Needles's lips glowing. It looked surprisingly good with his fur color.

"Ha, you should wear that more often Needles" said Marmalade.

Needles growled and pouted as Toxic spun the bottle, everyone fearing it landing on them. As it was Remmie would have to deal with glowing lips as well. The hedgehog sighed and exchanged a kiss with the radioactive skunk. The glow did him no favors. He spun the bottle hoping it would land on either Petunia or Flaky. However it landed on Rena who laughed and be bopped her way over to him. after the kiss, the glow spread to her lips as well.

"Jeeze Toxic, look what you caused" said Rita.

"It'll go away" said Toxic.

Rena spun the bottle which landed on Lifty much to the dismay of Eme. Rena made her way over and kissed the raccoon who laughed at his brother's glowing lips. Lifty sneered at him and spun the bottle. Glowing lips or no, Eme wanted the bottle to land on her and for once, someone got their wish. The two stared deep into each others eyes and kissed one another slowly.

"NA! Damnit you two, quit holding up the game!" Needles shouted.

The two opened their eyes and pulled away blushing. Eme spun the bottle and it landed on shifty. Marmalade's jaw dropped as Eme grinned at her. She leaned over slowly and gave shifty a big glowing kiss. Marmalade wanted to attack her but received a nasty glare by some of the others and decided against it. Shifty spun the bottle hoping for it to land on Marmalade but as it turned out it landed on Bubble. Bubble laughed at this while Shifty seemed revolted. The kiss however was made and Shifty retreated to wipe off his tongue. Bubble spun the bottle wishing coin was here. Instead it landed on his favorite and loving brother Dubble.

"Yay!" Bubble shouted.

"Oh no, awe hell no. will somebody kill me please!" Dubble begged.

"No violence now Dubble" said Remmie.

Dubble stared in horror as his glowing lipped brother came closer to him. He closed his eyes and felt their lips connect wishing it would stop. Then it did and was followed by a tight hug.

"Get the hell off of me!" Dubble shouted.

The dog looked straight at Twitchy. He took hold of the bottle and spun it, watching it rotate. It began to slow down gradually until it finally halted. Dubble's rage skyrocketed when he seen who it was he had to kiss, Russell. The otter chucked to himself while Dubble stared speechless.

"Out of all the people in this world that I hate, I've gotta kiss the two I hate the most!" Dubble shouted.

"Just hurry it up, it's not becoming my turn any faster with you whining" said Needles.

The dog stared at Russell and sighed heavily. He rushed over to him and gave him a kiss they returned to his seat in shock. Russell took hold of the bottle and looked over to Twitchy giving her a wink. He twisted his wrist and spun the bottle hard. Twitchy watched as it spun and began to slow down. Suddenly the bottle was lifted by Dubble and smashed onto the ground.

"There, game's over, besides, looks like Gin Gin's going up to play something" said Dubble.

The group looked over to the stage to see Gin Gin.

"Hey wait, there's a drum set up there. Ok, guys I'm going up" said Wondrous.

"I'm on base!" Sucker Punch shouted.

"I wanna sing!" Eme shouted.

And just like that spin the bottle ended with a very disappointed Needles and Twitchy. Twitchy looked over to Russell who's lips were glowing and laughed as did he. they turned and made their way over to the stage to watch the band which also included Feral on rhythm guitar. They watched for a good while as the band started up Rock and Roll All Night" by Kiss. Which was appropriate given that it was growing late. DJ however moved away from the noise and the crowd to a table in the back of the room where Bailey sat drawing. DJ opened his book and continued to read, the two didn't exchange a word. Everyone else was up and jumping just in front of the stage and the air felt just as it was supposed to. Lammy and Torch who had been hanging out all day along with Clove and Grumpy soon brought out the large cake that Lammy and Clove spent all day making. They placed it on the table in the center of the room and alerted everyone to it.

"Looks like it's time for the birthday song" said Gin Gin.

From her finger tips Mimi produced a purple and white flame to light the candles as did Flint who ignited the candles in unnaturally beautiful flames. The band on the stage began the birthday song which produced an interesting sound as all the guests sang "Happy Birthday" when the song finished Twitchy inhaled a large gulp of air and blew the candles out, which took a bit more doing than regular flames. Gradually the cake was divided up amongst the guests. Twitchy even brought a couple slices over to DJ and Bailey. With Russell with her she sat and ate the wonderful cake that had been made for her. After she opened the presents and cards given to her the time was quite late.

"Alright everyone, listen up! The night isn't over yet, we still have one more thing for you all to see, courtesy of Mimi, Flint, Aero, Frowel, and Sucker Punch for putting it on and Reuger and Grumpy for funding it. I am of course talking about a fireworks show, now before we go outside I would like to thank Reuger and Needles for directing this. Bubble, Bubble, DJ, and Glitter for dedicating their time to help us out as well as Toxic and Sucker Punch for showing up early to help. I would like to thank Diego for providing us this wonderful music, he's a great DJ go check him out at the DiAmsia Brothers Club in town. I would also like to thank Gin Gin, Feral, Sucker Punch, Wondrous, and Eme for providing us live music as well as Jokie and Glitter for their acts. Last but not least I'd like to thank everyone for bringing something to eat or drink and I'd especialy like to thank Grumpy for making this all possible. Now then Twitchy, you have anything you'd like to say?" Remmie announced.

"Yes I do. I would like to thank everyone for coming, this party means so much to me. Thank you for all the gifts and everything and all the help you put into this, I was so psyched to see you all here. Now then, I think we've done enough talking, let's go watch some fireworks!" Twitchy shouted.

Most everyone cheered excitedly and made their way outside. Remmie took Russell and Twitchy by the shoulder and lead them out a different door. They followed him to a wonderful hilltop and below them the other guests congregated being guided down by Needles and Reuger.

"Saved this spot up here for you two, hope you enjoy" said Remmie.

Twitchy gave Remmie a tight hug.

"Thanks for this Remmie, this was wonderful" said Twitchy.

"No problem. You hang out up here alright" said Remmie with a smile.

The hedgehog turned to leave and looked back at the squirrel who sat down close to Russell. She turned her head and looked at him. Down below, from behind the trees sat the crew of Mimi, Flint, aero, Frowel, and Sucker Punch ready to start the show. When Needles arrived to give them the signal it started immediately creating a beautiful light show in the sky. The guests sat and watched as color filled the sky. Even DJ and Bailey had come out, though DJ still continued to read with a flashlight. Remmie left Twitchy and Russell at the top of the hill. First they watched the lights in the sky, then turned in the lights in each other's eyes. It was time to get that kiss back. Twitchy and Russell's lips slowly moved to one another and as time seemed to stand still, they pressed together forming a glowing kiss from Toxic's after effects. As time began to return to normal and the glow faded away the two leaned in close to one another resting their heads on each other.

"Happy birthday Twitchy" said Russell.

The two stared into the sky as the finale began. Sitting here beside Russell, lights in the sky and friends nearby. Twitchy would remember this night forever.

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWITCHY! How was that folks? Thank you for all the OC's I admit it was kinda tough to add so many into a ones hot but it gave me an idea. If you don't mind, I'd like to use your OC's in a series of oneshot stories with crazy plots and ridiculous happenings, do let me know. Also I would like everyone to wish my good friend Twitchy De Squirrel a HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time!]


End file.
